


Taking Things Literally

by gigglebug



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: English idioms and turns of phrase are weird, I mean he's a newborn adult can you blame him, also he's a cinnamon roll so, and Malroth takes them at face value!, somebody has to :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglebug/pseuds/gigglebug
Summary: In which Malroth learns that English is weird.(table of contents in chapter 1! feel free to suggest some English idioms that Malroth can learn about! I've got a list but will prioritize requests :3 )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Raining Cats and Dogs




	2. Raining Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it rains. :)

Rain splattered noisily on the window, the haphazard fingers of water running down the glass by Crea's nose. She sighed wistfully, enjoying the rhythm and lull of the torrential downpour as she stared out through the giant bay window of her canyon home. Although rain and storms were her natural deterrent, keeping her from building as she hoped, she enjoyed it. It forced her to slow down and remember to look around at the world's beautiful creations too. Crea pulled her knees closer to her chest as the chill breathed through the window onto her arm. The deluge didn't look like it'd be stopping soon. 

Quietly padding down the stairs in his baggy pajamas, Malroth saw the contemplation in her posture, as well as the tell-tale signs of simply being cold. Smiling, he set about the open kitchen to boil water, discreet in his actions so as not to trouble her. He was mostly successful in this until he was pouring said water into mugs, the gentle clinking of spoons against ceramic alerting her to his presence. Crea turned, glancing over her shoulder to find his apologetic expression. 

"Sorry," Malroth said softly. "Didn't mean to bother you."

"No no, it's fine," she replied, smiling at him. "You're never a bother."

He chuckled, turning away to hide his blush. Crea let it go, turning back to look out the window. She could only hear the continued, gentle sounds of the spoons stubbornly knocking against every surface. In a way, that was calming too.

"Hazelnut or pumpkin?" he asked from behind her.

"Hot chocolate?" she questioned. 

"Yep."

"Ooh… I think I want hazelnut today. That sounds nice."

Malroth nodded, silently moving about as he prepared it. He glanced up for a moment before smiling at the mugs as he stirred one. "Good storm?"

"Yeah," Crea said, releasing a relaxed sigh. "I'm sure glad we're in here and not outside, though. It's raining cats and dogs out there."

A frantic scrambling immediately startled her, sounds of a chair falling over and the table being shoved aside before Malroth instantly appeared at her side, pressing hands and face to the window. She stared for a moment, eyes wide, head shaking in small moments. "What?" was all she could manage.

"Where?" he demanded. 

"What?" she stuttered again. "Where what?"

"The cats and dogs!" he insisted. "You said it was raining them!"

Realization dawned on her, making her throw her head back and laugh loudly. Malroth growled, eyebrows furrowing tight on his brow. "What?" he challenged. 

"Not– Not literally!" Her ribs started to ache as she clutched them, taking in air wherever possible. "Holy… Malroth! It's a figure of speech!" Crea couldn't stop cackling.

"How was I supposed to know that?" he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her struggle for air. "Weirder things have happened than animals falling from the sky."

"Oh Goddess, Malroth, I'm so sorry, that was, ah, ahaha!" She giggled, rubbing tears from her eyes. "It's just an expression, it means it's raining really hard."

"Why cats and dogs?" he asked, slowly unfurling the embarrassment from his shoulders. His face softened, becoming genuinely curious. 

Crea shrugged, finally slowing enough that her shoulders no longer shook from laughter. "I don't know for sure. Somebody's cat probably fell out a window once while it was raining and they said it to be funny and it stuck. A lot of silly phrases get picked up that way."

"You mean there's  _ more _ like that?" Malroth's eyes went wide, incredulous and horrified.

"Sorry," she shrugged again. "That's language for you. It does silly things."

He started to grumble again, and Crea reached out to touch his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry I laughed. It was just cute, okay? I promise I'll always help you with the silly language things, Malroth. And I'll try not to laugh again." She smiled sweetly, squeezing his elbow.

Malroth relaxed again, his scowl lessening into a small frown. "Fine," he said. "But you get to finish making the hot chocolate."

Crea giggled, already standing. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something light and easy to write because quarantine demands entertainment, so here I am. Writing cute fluffy escapism. And learning about weird language, cos that stuff is _fascinating._
> 
> suggestions/requests welcome! I've got a list but if there's something you'd love to have Malroth learn about, hit me in the comments :D or I'll just keep picking them at random, all good by me.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out spelling/grammar errors! as well as unclear pronouns or other confusing things that made you go "wait, what?"


End file.
